


Constant Contact

by finching



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amazingphil - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Drabble, Everyone ships them, Fluff, Fluff Drabble, Fluffy, Fluffy drabble, High School, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, cute fucking undercover boyfriends, danisnotonfire - Freeform, idk man, literally pure fluff, nosy bitch asking them shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finching/pseuds/finching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this Tumblr post: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/170785010848402961/ (sorry it's on my pinterest lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Contact

Dan and Phil were always making contact in some way. They’d lock hands at any moment possible. They’d sit so close together that for others, it’d be quite uncomfortable and awkward. But it wasn’t for them. It never really was. They never felt awkward. Silences were always comfortable. Just sitting next to each other made them happy. The boys didn’t even have to say anything. Their houses weren’t home unless the other was there with them, not like they were ever apart for very long. They never got sick or tired of each other. Their friendship was real and untarnished, one that was widely envied.   
Of course everyone silently believed that their friendship wasn’t actually a friendship at all. Dan and Phil’s classmates made up all sorts of insane theories of why they couldn’t admit they were in love. The pair were blissfully unaware of all of these ideas, until Alice Boon let her curiosity get the best of her.  
It was Monday, and every student attending the school was tired and irritable. The same rang true for Dan and Phil, who were sipping their coffees outside the school, desperately trying to finish before the bell rang. Alice waltzed over with her bright pink sweater and pants and handbag. She approached the duo, who were leaning against each other and affectionately holding hands.  
“Hey, boys,” Alice drawled flirtatiously. Dan and Phil looked up from their blissful daze. Phil smiled.  
“Hi, Alice,” He said quietly. Phil glanced down at Dan, who had remained silent. Phil gave him a grin and looked back up to Alice, who pursed her hot pink lips.   
“So, what are you doing?” She asked.   
“Trying to finish our coffee before the bell,” Phil replied, holding up his cup.  
“I see that.” Alice sat on the bench next to Dan, who moved closer to Phil.   
“Okay, I’m going to get right to it, then,” Alice said, brushing her long red hair out of her eyes. “Are you guys.. You know…?” She leaned closer to them.  
“What do you mean?” Dan asked, narrowing his eyes and moving even closer to his friend. Alice rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t you know?”   
“Know what, Alice, we don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Everyone in the entire school ships you,” Alice said. Dan and Phil looked at each other.   
“They do?” Dan said weakly. Alice nodded.  
“So, is it true? Are you dating?”   
“W-what? Why-why would you just-” Dan sputtered. Phil only smiled down at him.  
“Come on, Dan. They know,” Phil whispered.   
“Ugh, whatever. It’s just… so soon, you know?”   
“I know, Dan, it’s fine with you, though, right?”   
“Yeah, I guess.”   
Phil looked over at Alice, who was obviously straining to hear them. She leaned back again.  
“Yes, we are,” Phil said.   
“I KNEW IT!” Alice screamed, she jumped up and ran off.   
“What the fuck was that?” Dan asked.  
“Well, you know how shipping is.” Phil replied with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a fanfic in Dutch? I feel like no one would read it if I did.


End file.
